Eremika One-shots
by PrincessOfTheNight93
Summary: A place for all my Eremika one-shots, varying from early childhood to post-series. Ratings vary from K to M, see each individual chapter for details.


**Pair:** Eremika (brother-sister)

**Setting:** Canon universe, the night Eren first met Mikasa

**Summary:** Eren tries to comfort Mikasa while she deal with the fresh horrors of her lost family

**Rating:** K

Eren woke up to the beginning beams of the new day's sunlight. By the look of it, it was still early, perhaps around seven, but he still felt himself consumed by exhaustion. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, when he heard a new sound, different from the early morning Shiganshina commute through his open bedroom window: a soft, pitiful, heartbreaking sound. He frowned as he recalled the events of last night, and gently moved the blanket off of the person in the bed next to him.

"Mikasa?" he asked softly. Mikasa turned her beautiful black eyes, striking against the china-colored whiteness of her pale skin, to look at Eren for the briefest moment. They were filled to the brim with tears, and were soon accompanied by a small sob. "Mikasa, are you alright?" he asked softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. She flinched heavily under his touch before turning away from him and laying on the opposite side of his bed. The sobs became more frequent and considerably louder as her small body trembled along, in sync with the hopeless sounds.

Eren sighed; he knew what this was about, and felt so much pity for his newly adopted sister that a tear almost came to his own eyes. Gently wrapping an arm around her waist, he forced Mikasa to roll over and look at him. Her face was almost entirely covered in that same red scarf that he had wrapped around her neck just earlier that night, and tears feel freely into it. When he looked into her eyes, he was dismayed to see that not much had changed. The black orbs were filled with such crushing sadness and hopelessness that Eren almost found himself overwhelmed. It was clear to him that Mikasa was far from alright, and letting her 'get some rest', as his father had put it, wasn't going to mend the pieces of her broken soul.

She was still sad, still scared, still lonely, and she was still suffering. Eren gently laid his head down besides hers, so that they were face-to-face and gave her a small smile. He couldn't tell if she smiled back, due to her mouth being hidden by the scarf, but her eyes told him all he needed to know. It was hard for Eren, someone who he now realized had lived an extremely privileged life, to imagine what scenes of horror must have been dancing around in her head, just under the cover of those teary black eyes.

"Shh," he whispered gently, tucking a lock of her soft and silky black hair behind her ear. All Eren wanted was for Mikasa to be cured of the tragedy that had forsaken her at such a young age. He wanted her to be freed from whatever memories she had of her kidnappers, and to never again have to relive the moment she had lost her family. Never, ever again. He had saved her once, and he'd save her again. She looked at him before her eyes slammed shut and a muffled sob passed the red piece of fabric around her neck.

Eren gently reached out and pulled the scarf under her neck, so that he could see her face. It was swollen and red from her cries, and he wondered just how long Mikasa had been in this state.

"You really are quite beautiful," he told her with a small smile, watching as the redness in her face deepened in a blush. "Mikasa," he whispered, "you don't have to worry anymore, okay? Nothing is going to hurt you." He could see the expression on her face changing, becoming slightly less troubled. "You're safe here with us. Those men-" he cut himself off. "Those _monsters _won't hurt anyone else, either." Speaking for the first time since he'd wrapped her in that scarf, Mikasa's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I just want my mom and dad. I just want to go home..." the girl's voice broke. More tears accompanied her heartbreaking words. Eren pulled her tight against his chest in a hug.

"You're _my_ family now," he told her, "and this is your home now, if you want it to be." Her tearful black eyes met his kind and inviting turquoise ones, and Eren could see the difference in her expression. She was still sad, and she still missed her old life. That was something that only time would heal. But, in that instant, Eren saw the hopelessness and, above all, the loneliness melt from her young face. She leaned in closer to his chest, head buried against his ribcage, as the slow and steady sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

Eren watched as her conscious was freed from the horrors and pains of a very merciless word, and smiled over how at ease she looked curled up against him like that. What she needed was a friend, someone to protect her from the painful memories that had been branded on her innocent mind, and he knew that he could give her that much.


End file.
